


September

by dragonspell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall was Jensen’s least favorite time of year.  Fall meant the Heat and that meant that Jensen had to avoid civilization for an entire month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=4012377#t4012377) "J2, animal traits, knotting." As a few people noted over there, it's a bit of a Dark Angel fusion, bringing in a few details from that series to explain the "animal traits." It was the first thing I thought of when I considered doing this.

Fall was Jensen’s least favorite time of year. Fall meant the start of school and the end of summer: the death of Jensen’s freedom coinciding with the death of the world around him as Mother Nature packed her bags for the year. It was just a little bit of poetic timing.

Fall meant more than that, though. It was more than just the depressing reality. Fall also meant the Heat, too, and, by that, Jensen didn’t mean the oppressive soaring of the temperature gauge that was more associated with summer. No, he meant that searing hotness that scorched his veins and burned out all of his good sense every damn year. The one that sent him running for the hills one month out of the year because it wanted him to bend over for a male—any male—and be a good little bitch, letting whoever claimed him fuck him senseless through the winter while Jensen swelled with supposed babies: Mother Nature’s way of trying to make winter fun and interesting and possibly take Jensen’s mind off the fact that he could have been growing as large as a cow.

Someone, however, needed to tell Mother Nature that Jensen was a male and didn’t _have_ babies but, then again, it wasn’t Mother Nature that had created Jensen so he supposed he couldn’t blame her. No, he’d blame those pervy lab rats that decided to play God with their little test tubes. Why they’d decided to include a heat cycle in Jensen’s DNA, he had no fucking clue but his best guess was that the so-called ‘scientists’ didn’t have any idea what they were doing. They’d just been splicing pieces of DNA together and hoping like Hell that they got something functional.

What they’d ended up with was Jensen. In that regard, Jensen considered the experiment an abysmal failure because he was only barely functional. He was a bundle of undealt with issues (not all, admittedly because of his DNA), a handful of bizarrely feline-related idiosyncrasies, and a fucking heat cycle when he couldn’t even get pregnant. Thank God for that last bit, too, because there was one year that Jensen had screwed up royally and ended up shacking up with some slacker rich boy. Jensen had hated himself even as he’d kept crawling back night after night, desperate for more until his biological clock finally took the hint that if Jensen was _ever_ going to get pregnant, it wasn’t going to be from that loser.

It had taken Jensen nearly three months to break the habit. He just counted his blessings that he wasn’t said slacker rich boy: it had taken Peter nearly twice as long to stop calling, addicted to that peculiar brand of pheromone that Jensen put off when his body was trying to compel him to breed—the one that became apparently ‘specialized’ after having sex during his cycle.

Since then, Jensen had made it a point to be as far away from civilization as possible during the entire month of September. It _sucked_ because it meant that there was always a month of school that Jensen missed and he spent the rest of the semester trying to play catch up, but, at least he was starting to get good at anticipating it. Instead of uselessly railing against the chance cocktail of genetics that he’d been cursed with as he felt his Heat approach, he just contacted all his professors ahead of time and made sure that he got his assignments for the first four weeks of class. He even had a signed note from the Dean of his University excusing him from that month for a bullshit reason that Jensen had made up just in case the professors got cranky about Jensen skipping. Seeing as how he had done this for three years, now, though, they were kind of used to it.

And Jensen just spent a month in the woods doing nothing but homework. There might have been worse things to deal with, he supposed. He’d heard horror stories before he’d escaped from the lab—stories about the ones who weren’t even barely functional. Jensen had gotten lucky.

He’d also gotten lucky the day that he made his bid for freedom when he was twelve, hightailing it out of the secured compound of the lab with a few of his fellow experiments, like Laura, the girl who craved bananas and could climb any tree or Trey, the boy that could stay underwater for twice as long as anybody else. They’d scattered to the four corners of the world and tried to start normal lives.

That had been before Jensen had known about the Heat.

He’d been adopted by a nice family, his new mother taking in the stray that she’d found on the side of the road because she was already raising two kids and one more wasn’t going to make a difference. Jensen had tried to pay her back by being the best son he could. He’d just never told her about where he’d come from or…what he was. His mom was a nice woman but he didn’t know how well she’d take to knowing that Jensen was the product of a series of genetic experiments.

Sometimes, Jensen wondered how the others were doing. Or if the lab had made more. But, mostly, he just tried to focus on living a normal life. School was easy for him—the scientists that had made him must have messed around with his brain capacity, too because he instantaneously understood nearly any concept he applied himself to (yet another reason why Jensen’s professors allowed him to skip those first weeks).

Jensen snorted. He’d never thought that he’d thank those sadistic crackpots that had made him for anything but…

Home currently was a blue and yellow tent in a small clearing in the backwoods about thirty miles from town and the university. Jensen had bought the tent five years ago, when he was sixteen—the year after the first Heat had hit. He’d spent that first year, his fifteenth, pretending his was sick for a month and fervently hoping that his older brother didn’t come home from college and that his dad’s business trip kept extending itself because Jensen was terrified—not of possibly being raped but of his secret getting out. Jensen had gone to school that first day, feeling the Heat in his body but not knowing what it meant and had ended up narrowly escaping with his virginity intact. The last straw had been when Mr. Kinridger, the Principal, had cornered him in the nurse’s office. Ever since that year, Jensen had just made up the bullshit excuse that he just liked to celebrate the end of summer by staying out in the woods for a month. His mother gushed about his ‘environmentalist tendencies’ while his father praised his survival skills. If only they knew.

As he entered the tent—a spacious ‘twelve sleeper’ affair (Jensen had liked the idea of having a couple of separate ‘rooms’ in his autumn dwelling)—he tossed down the few bags from town and his backpack, currently full of supplies as his books were piled in the West end of the tent where Jensen had his ‘bedroom’ set up. This would be Jensen’s last trip into town for awhile because he could already feel the heat licking inside of him. Hopefully, he had everything he needed. It wouldn’t be long now before Jensen would be trying to get it on with trees in lieu of having any people around, but, better to be extremely horny out in the middle of nowhere than to spend the next few months of his life desperately begging another guy like Peter to just let Jensen see his cock one more time, that Jensen just wanted to kiss it goodbye.

Jensen sighed and moved into his bedroom to drop down onto the air mattress that was serving as his bed until it was safe for him to rejoin civilization. He folded his hands behind his head and stared up at his mesh screen and blue tarp ceiling. Knowing that he was better off in the woods each year never changed the fact that he was completely miserable the entire month of September. Horny, lonely, _bored_. Jensen frowned and grabbed the top textbook off his stack holding it up to read the title, ‘Tappan’s Handbook of Healing Massage Techniques.’ He shrugged and opened the book.

Two minutes later, he was stupidly aroused after looking at pictures of _wrists_ of all things and just plopped the open book on his face, blocking out the sunlight. He hated September.

* * *

Jensen groaned as he woke up the next morning, blurry eyed and hard with more than just morning wood. He rolled over, grateful that, one, the air mattress had not completely deflated in the middle of the night and, two, he’d taken the time to haul the full size down to the campsite instead of just the twin that he’d been contemplating. He lazily humped the mattress beneath him, not having the ambition or the fine motor control yet to stick his hand down his pants. The mattress wiggled under him. It didn’t have enough air to give Jensen any good friction and he knew that sooner or later he’d have to give in and jerk himself off. Just…later.

The sound of off-key singing, though, had him flipping over, rolling off onto the ground. _Shit_. That was definitely a man’s voice coming closer and Jensen could feel lust rising inside of him just from hearing it. His cock twitched hopefully. _Fuck_.

The smart thing to do would be to just hide in the tent, pretending that no one was home, and hope that the man wasn’t the snooping type. That would really be the best course of action. It’s just that Jensen’s body disagreed. His hand was unzipping the front panel and he was tumbling out into the clearing before Jensen’s right mind even had a chance to scream in horror. It died a horrid death, smothered by rampaging hormones.

Jensen’s every instinct was urging him to run up to the man and just rub all over him but even the cat side of him knew that that was a colossally bad idea. If only because it would most likely freak the poor guy out. “Oh…hi,” the man greeted, sounding embarrassed as his singing trailed off. Jensen’s head snapped up and he was ready to pounce on the guy already—fuck, fuck, fuck—but the face stopped him cold.

“ _Jared_?” he said, staring in disbelief. Jared was one of the underclassmen at Jensen’s university, having just joined late the previous year but was chewing through classes like they were candy. Another one of those protégés or whatever. All the professors loved his work if not necessarily him (ass-kissing was not Jared’s specialty).

Jared looked pained even as he tried to smile. “Jensen…” A flush was spreading across his face and Jensen squashed the urge to tell him that the singing hadn’t been that bad (it was a lie—that was just the hormones talking). “You, uh… You…” Jared stared at Jensen, his breath coming hard and fast as his hands dropped to cover his crotch in a completely unsubtle move.

Oh. This was probably bad. Jensen had never seen someone so affected by him. Jared looked half a step away from pouncing himself. And he… Was he _scenting_ the air? Jensen stared in bemusement as Jared’s chin kept lifting up as his nostrils flared. Each time he did so, he looked more and more tense, shifting from foot to foot. “You smell good,” Jared croaked.

There were probably worse people to be with than Jared. Unlike Peter, at least Jensen knew that Jared didn’t sleep around. In fact, he was pretty sure that the eighteen year old hadn’t even hooked up since he’d started taking classes. Jared was rooming with Chad Michael Murray and if anyone liked to spread around the word of someone getting laid, it was Chad. It was kind of odd because Jensen knew for a fact that both Sandra McCoy from Anthropology and Genevieve Cortese from Communications were practically throwing themselves at him. And there were guys, too, around campus who wouldn’t mind a quick ride if girls weren’t Jared’s thing. But Jared had remained resolutely celibate.

Jensen found himself staring at Jared’s crotch, licking his lips long and slow as he wondered just exactly what kind of package Jared was hiding behind his big hand. “You’re…in the middle of nowhere,” Jared mumbled. Jensen shook himself. Jared was edging closer and there wasn’t a hope of this not ending with him fucking Jensen but Jensen could at least try to _act_ normal. It wasn’t Jared’s fault that he’d been out taking a hike or whatever in the wrong part of the woods at the wrong time.

“Yeah,” Jensen said. “I like to get away sometimes.” He threw Jared his most winning smile and stood up. “You want to come in for awhile?” If this was going to happen, Jensen would prefer it to at least be under some sort of shelter. And on the air mattress if he could help it. Not expecting any other answer, Jensen stepped inside the tent and waited.

And waited. He frowned at the floor. Jared was certainly taking his sweet time getting inside. Wondering what the hold up was, he turned and looked back out where Jared was still standing like he was nailed to the ground, white as a ghost. Jensen’s jaw dropped and the stray thought of maybe he’d overestimated the power of his Heat cycle crossed his mind. Except that, no. Every other male that Jensen had ever met anywhere near the month of September would have leapt at the chance to be in the tent with Jensen. Jensen wouldn’t have even gotten the whole sentence out before he would have been tackled to the ground. He was sure of it. So what made Jared immune? “Jared?”

Jared took a deep breath like he’d just emerged from a trance and then choked on it, coughing and covering his mouth. He took a step backward and Jensen’s eyes widened. “No. No…I…I can’t,” Jared said. “I…” He was still hiding his crotch but he was also squirming madly and Jensen kept getting tantalizing glances of what looked to be a sizeable dick pushing at the seam of Jared’s pants.

And Jensen wanted it. He forced himself to shrug, deliberately casual. “Hey, man, if you’ve got somewhere you’ve got to be, sure but,” he looked around at the surrounding trees, “there isn’t anything for miles.” Then he raked his eyes up over Jared’s body and stifled a moan. Yeah, even without the Heat curling low in his stomach, Jensen knew he’d be willing to extend the same offer. “And I wouldn’t mind the company…” He let the offer hang in the air suggestively, floating it between them.

Jared still hesitated, his face looking panicked. “You don’t…”

Oh, screw the casual shit. Jensen was running out of patience. Either Jared needed to cave already or he needed to get lost so Jensen could jerk himself off and pine, damn it. “Look, you want to fuck me or not?”

“Yes,” Jared hissed desperately but his eyes were widening with shock even as he said it. “I mean…”

Jensen let his eyes drop down to Jared’s crotch. With the Heat throbbing through him, there really wasn’t any other choice to make. “Because I really want to be fucked by you.” Jared whined pitifully and took a few steps toward the tent before stopping himself. Jensen sighed. He didn’t want to leave the tent because if he did… “Jared, if we’re going to do this, I want it to be inside.”

Jared’s shoulders sagged and he finally gave in and moved to stand in front of Jensen. The center of the tent was high enough for Jensen to stand comfortably—yet another reason why Jensen had bought it instead of a smaller one—but Jared’s head was brushing against the mesh screen. The guy was tall. Jensen found that he liked that. There was something inside of him that just wanted to roll over and show his belly because of Jared’s size and Jensen didn’t even know where the fuck it came from. Now that Jared was inside the tent with him, Jensen could smell him, the close quarters encircling him in the scent that Jensen knew was pure arousal. And Jared was smelling him right back, a low pitched whine stuck in his throat as he stared down at Jensen.

Knowing that they were on the same page, Jensen smiled at Jared and ran his hand down Jared’s arm, trying to pull it away so that he could finally see what he was working with. Unfortunately, Jensen hadn’t thought to bring condoms but there was an entire bottle of KY beside the air mattress (he didn’t even try to deny how he spent the better part of his time every September). Jared, though, wouldn’t uncover himself. Jensen raised his eyebrows. “You shy?” he asked. Then he frowned as another thought crossed his mind. “You’ve had sex before, right?”

Jared flushed and didn’t answer, just raised both of his hands to cup Jensen’s face and pull him in for the softest kiss Jensen had ever felt. He’d had just one second to glance at the veritable boa constrictor in Jared’s jeans and then Jared was pressing his lips against Jensen’s, barely there and more sharing breath than anything. And for some reason, it made Jensen’s toes curl. His eyes fluttered closed as he shifted closer, moving his mouth more firmly over Jared’s, their lips pressing together. Jared’s thumbs stroked lightly over Jensen’s cheeks, carefully like he was afraid that he might possibly hurt Jensen and Jensen grabbed a hold of Jared’s wrists, squeezing hard. “I won’t break,” he whispered. Not that Jensen minded the sweetness. The sweetness was good. He just didn’t know if he had the patience for it right now. Jared nodded slowly and Jensen grinned. “How do you want me?” he asked, wanting to get the show on the road all ready.

Jared paled again, ducking his head. “On my back, on my knees?” Jensen prompted. “Riding you?” He couldn’t wait to get Jared’s cock inside of him and Jared’s shyness or possible lack of experience be damned, it was going to happen one way or the other.

“Uh…knees,” Jared said, his face regaining its color even as his eyes still darted away. “Jensen…”

“Okay,” Jensen said, stepping back to peel off his shirt. Knees were good. Being down on them would allow Jared to use all the strength that his tall form was hinting at and that wouldn’t be a bad thing. He grinned at Jared as he dropped his shirt on the ground but Jared was looking at him, absolutely terrified. He was _trembling_ for fuck’s sake. “Look, Jared…” Jensen started, trying to do the whole coaxing sweet talk thing, certain now that he had a scared virgin on his hands.

It was just too bad he was shit at sweet talk. “It’ll be fine, I promise.” He stepped over to the bed and waved his hand at Jared. “Just come over here.” Jensen’s cock was _throbbing_. He reached down and gripped himself, groaning with how good the pressure felt and Jared was beside him in an instant, watching him with dark, hungry eyes. Yeah. That was better.

Jensen turned around and shoved his pants off his hips, starting a gasp out of Jared. He kicked his clothes to the side and knelt on the half-inflated air mattress, grabbing the KY to snap it open and drizzle it onto his fingers. As he reached behind himself and circled around his hole, Jared started in on the whining again—that low-pitched desperation that went straight to Jensen’s dick. Impatience getting the better of him, Jensen shoved his fingers inside of himself and groaned. “Oh, fuck, yeah…” Yeah, that felt good… For some reason, it felt better than normal—probably because he was still smelling Jared, getting a heady whiff of the musk that had to be Jared leaking in his pants. “Slick yourself up,” Jensen gasped. He was about to spontaneously combust if Jared didn’t get inside him as in yesterday.

The air mattress dipped behind Jensen even as it lifted up in front of him, the air inside it redistributing with Jared’s weight. Jensen heard the snick of the KY and then he felt Jared’s hand trembling against him. “Jensen, I…”

“Put it in,” Jensen said, flattening his chest to the mattress to try and get his ass up higher. “Come on, Jared…” Jared shuddered and then his dick was pressing against Jensen’s hole. “Yeah,” Jensen moaned encouragingly, wiggling backward. He was so desperate to have Jared inside of him. So damn desperate. He _needed_ Jared inside of him. “Just like that…” He reached underneath of himself and between his legs to touch Jared’s dick, grazing the tip of it. Groaning, Jared stopped protesting and shoved himself inside.

Jensen’s eyes squeezed shut. “Oh, fuck…” he muttered. It was perfect—soothing the ache inside of him, scratching that itch he could never seem to reach… Jared began to thrust gently, his palms wrapping around Jensen’s hips, feeling big and in control and exactly what Jensen needed. “Yeah.” Jensen pushed backwards into Jared, trying to get as much of Jared’s dick inside of him as possible, to shove him in deep.

And then… Jared began to swell. At first, thinking that it was just Jared’s dick getting harder as Jared let himself go even more, Jensen moaned encouragingly. He wanted Jared to be into this, to like it.

After about a minute, though, Jensen realized that something was different. _Wrong._ The _base_ of Jared’s dick was expanding—getting impossibly big inside of Jensen—and Jensen was no expert on sex but he was pretty sure that that wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t _normal_. “What the…?” He tried to pull away but found that he was stuck tight and it wasn’t because of the light grip that Jared had on his hips: it was the freaking _balloon_ that Jared had shoved up inside of him. “What the Hell is that?” he snapped, trying to turn around and see Jared’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Jared said. “Oh, God, Jensen, I’m so sorry. But…I _tried_ and you just smelled so good…” Jared was still pushing inside of Jensen, though, and without a damn condom, Jensen could feel him _coming_. _Bastard_. Jensen thrashed on the bed and Jared tried to counter. Together, still attached, they tumbled onto their sides where Jared wrapped himself around Jensen, holding him close. “Stop,” he said against the back of Jensen’s head. “Please stop.” He was still pulsing inside of Jensen.

Jensen forced himself to calm down—panicking wasn’t going to solve anything—and Jared was sniffling behind Jensen like _he_ was the upset one. “I’m so sorry…” he kept whispering, over and over, even as he kept pumping more and more jizz inside of Jensen. Jared’s big hands stroked over Jensen’s stomach, trying to soothe him.

Jensen swallowed hard and cursed his life again. It was, after all, his freakynasty Heat that had gotten him into this mess. Jared was right about that—the guy _had_ tried to walk away. And…now that Jensen was no longer tugging against Jared, trying to yank him out, Jensen found that he, uh, didn’t feel so bad. In fact, in this position, Jared’s dick was nestled right up against Jensen’s prostate and it didn’t feel bad at _all_. Still. There was a huge, apparently organic, butt plug in Jensen’s ass. Jensen leaned up and peered down at himself and Jared, looking at where they were joined. Everything looked fairly normal. ‘Looked’ being the key word, of course.

Then again, _Jensen_ ‘looked’ normal, too, didn’t he? And Jared was _still_ coming. That wasn’t human—another sudden thought whooshed through Jensen’s mind. The lab that Jensen had been created in…it had been operational for years after Jensen had escaped. Matter of fact, it had only just burned down a few years ago. And Jared… Jared was super smart. Jared was a bit of a loner. Jared had been _sniffing_ him outside the tent and Jared had a huge cock that Jensen was willing to bet looked just like a dog dick because he was coming like one. Well, fuck. No wonder the guy never slept with anybody on campus. He’d freak them out and end up right back in a lab when they called the cops.

“Hey Jared?” Jensen said over his shoulder. It was a bit hard to focus with Jared still filling him up but Jensen tried. Jared kept muttering apologies to Jensen’s back. “Don’t take this the wrong way or anything but, um, did you happen to ever live in California? Northern California?” That’s where the lab had been. Jared tensed behind Jensen and Jensen reached back to pat him. “Easy, easy. I’m only asking because…I did too.”

Jared’s hand skittered over Jensen’s stomach. “You did?” he asked and Jensen knew that he wasn’t imagining that little note of hope that was lodged in Jensen’s tone. He recognized it because he was feeling the same thing.

“Yeah,” he said. “Could say I was born there.” He licked his lips and then chose his next words carefully. “Of course, I wasn’t really _born_ per se…” He trailed off, waiting for a reaction from Jared. Any kind of hint that Jensen was barking up the wrong tree. He was still at the point where he could backtrack. It would take some doing but he could manage it.

Jared swallowed loud and hard behind Jensen. “Me, either,” he confessed and Jensen finally let himself relax. The relief was a bit strange, considering that he was still attached to Jared, supposedly by Jared’s _dick_ but, eh. Considering the rest of their lives, it wasn’t that bad.

“Let me guess,” Jensen said wryly, “you like having your ears scratched, live to fetch Tennis balls and have an irresistible urge to chase cats.” Now that he thought about it, Jared was always down at the park, playing Tennis…

Jared let loose a bark of surprise laughter. “Except for the cat thing,” he replied. “I don’t chase cats.”

Jensen snorted. “That’s good. I’d hate have to claw your eyes out when you tried to tree me.”

Jared froze. “…Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Jensen said, mentally trying to calculate what the odds were. It was unbelievable that he and Jared would have escaped from the same lab, at different times, and then somehow drifted together years later at some backwater Texas university. “So, we’re, uh, fucking like cats and dogs, here.” Jared groaned at the pun but Jensen grinned, unable to resist. He pushed back against the knot that was buried inside of him, making Jared groan and clutch at him. “So, uh, how do we…?”

Jared pressed up into Jensen, pushing his hips tight against Jensen’s. “Well, uh…” He trailed off, obviously not wanting to say anything else but Jensen waited patiently for him to continue. “It kind of takes awhile.”

“A while?” Jensen repeated. “How long is a while?”

Jared buried his face in the join of Jensen’s neck and shoulder, obviously trying to hide as he muttered, “hours.”

“ _Hours_?” Jensen asked incredulously. He was going to be here, tied to Jared for literal _hours_? The Heat inside him was murmuring that wasn’t a bad thing. Disturbingly enough, the rest of Jensen was agreeing. Now that he’d gotten used to it, he was finding that he rather liked Jared’s overly large dick…

“I’m sorry,” Jared apologized again.

Jensen sighed and decided that Jared was going to have to stop doing that if they were going to actually go through with this. And his dick had yet to give up one little bit—even during the tussle with Jared which said something rather disturbing, Jensen thought, about his priorities. Or at least his dick’s priorities. “Don’t apologize that you’ve got your dick in me,” Jensen mock growled. “Apologize that you’ve been coming for ten freaking minutes now and I’m still waiting.” He gestured downward dramatically.

“Oh…” Jared said. Jensen was about to make another smart-assed comment when Jared’s fingers wrapped around his dick, jerking him off. The words died on his lips with a curse as his head lolled to the side—he couldn’t hold it up any longer, couldn’t focus. Jared and his freak dick were really getting into the swing of things. Apparently deciding that they were okay now, Jared started thrusting again, rocking his hips against Jensen’s and rubbing his dick against Jensen’s prostate, sending Jensen’s mind through the damn stratosphere. Jensen gasped and writhed, throwing his top leg over Jared’s, spreading himself open. Jared was panting about, “Oh my God, Jensen, yeah, fuck…” before he silenced himself with Jensen’s body, his mouth sucking at Jensen’s shoulder.

With the full onslaught, Jensen was coming, moaning and writhing on Jared’s dick. “So fucking beautiful…” Jared muttered and kept fucking Jensen right on through it. Jensen shuddered and collapsed against the bed, his body going limp. Jared half rolled him, climbing up on top as he continued to fuck him, grinding Jensen into the pillowy softness of the air mattress until Jensen was getting hard all over again.

“Fuck,” Jensen muttered into the mattress as he felt his dick twitching back to life. Apparently Jared hadn’t been kidding about the hours thing because he was _still_ shooting come inside of Jensen.

Jared’s whispered nothings, though, had changed into growls, talking about how he was going to fill Jensen up and ‘breed’ him so full. Jensen hazarded a guess that Jared’s animal instincts were finally starting to take over and he kind of liked it. He only moaned as Jared manhandled him into a new position, setting Jensen back on his knees while Jared covered him from behind.

As Jared fucked into hard, Jensen found himself coming again, screaming against the mattress because this one was harder than the last—coming too quickly on the heels of his other orgasm. When Jensen finished, moaning weakly, his hips moving in small little circles in time with Jared’s thrusts, Jared flipped him, swinging Jensen’s leg around as he put Jensen onto his back. Still inside of him, Jared leaned down over him and kissed Jensen for the first time since they’d finally hit the bed. Unlike before, these kisses weren’t sweet and gentle, all soft mergings of lips—they were hard and rough. Demanding and unpolished.

Jensen liked them immediately.

His entire body had long since stopped fighting, surrendering to Jared totally and completely, letting Jared push him into whichever position he wanted. The way that Jared moved him around, Jensen got the feeling that Jensen might as well weigh as much as a rag doll. The Heat was still inside of Jensen, still pulsing through him, but it was subdued, tamed beneath Jared’s newfound wildness.

True to his word, Jared did last for hours. He brought Jensen off again and again until Jensen was coming dry and all but forcing Jared’s hands away from his dick because his orgasms had started to edge into pain. Luckily, Jared accepted kisses as substitutes and so Jensen just wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and held on for dear life. Jensen was starting to suspect that while Jensen got his cycle from the quacks in the lab, Jared must have gotten some kind of superhuman stamina. The sun was already moving past the half day mark, leaving the tent in shadow under the trees when Jared finally—finally—stilled on top of Jensen, his body dropping into a boneless heap as Jensen sank to the ground, the air mattress long since having gone too flat to keep them aloft.

Jensen lolled his head to the side. “Son of a _bitch_ ,” he muttered. That had been _awesome_. Jensen was pretty sure that he was going to be set on sex for the next five years and if he was walking upright by tomorrow, it would be an early Christmas miracle. At the moment, he was just content to just lie there, blissed out of his mind—except for the fact that Jared was currently smothering him. “Off,” he complained weakly, shoving at Jared’s shoulder. Jared muttered and shifted them around again so that they were lying on their sides, Jensen’s back to Jared’s front, and Jared’s big hand was splayed over Jensen’s chest.

Jensen blinked a couple of times and pulled experimentally to find out that, yes, he was still firmly attached to Jared. Jensen just considered himself lucky that he didn’t have to pee and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

The sun was setting in the west when Jensen woke up again. He winced from the dull ache of his ass and how he could just _feel_ Jared’s come still leaking out of him. That, more than anything, let him know that Jared hadn’t been just a cracked-out hallucination induced by a feverishly horny and pathetically lonely mind. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Jensen had dreamed of finding someone else from the lab—wouldn’t even be the first time he’d had a wet dream about it, either. He frequently woke up in the middle of the night—especially in September—with a painful longing inside of him, wishing that there was someone that shared his secret. The dog dick part, though, that was new.

…Speaking of the dog-dicked guy, where was he? Jensen pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around the tent. Sometime while Jensen was out, Jared must have pumped up the air mattress again, because Jensen was not lying on the cold ground like he should have been but other than that, there was no sign of Jared. The tent was empty and Jensen felt a brief, irrational flare of panic before he calmly told himself that just because he was alone, it didn’t mean that Jared had left. That there could be a lot of reasons why Jared wasn’t with him. Like maybe Jared had stepped out to take a piss. That was what Jensen had to do, after all, so it only made sense. Trying not to let his worries run away with him before he could prove them true or not, Jensen rolled off the air mattress and onto his knees. He crawled to his feet in front of the entrance, unzipping it and peering out.

To Jensen’s pathetic relief, Jared was just outside, arranging a pile of wood and obviously trying to start a fire. He glanced up when Jensen unzipped the front flap the rest of the way. “Hey,” he said, sounding just a bit unsure of himself.

Jensen nodded at him, stepping out onto the grass. “Hey,” he replied and, just because Jared was giving him a look that would do any hangdog proud, he shoved away his insecurities and padded up to Jared to card a hand through Jared’s hair. Jared’s resulting smile was brighter than the sun and Jensen couldn’t tear his eyes away, struck by the sheer wattage, a kernel of warmth slowly unfolding inside of him. It was different than the Heat—less desperate and less overwhelming—but it still filled him up. He was still staring stupidly at Jared when his bladder reminded him of where he was. He cleared his throat and jerked his head toward a nearby stand of bushes. “So, I’m just gonna…” He shrugged. “Be right back.”

“Okay,” Jared said, bending his head to look at the pile of wood again. “I was thinking about cooking dinner.” Jensen’s heart gave a hopeful little flutter at the thought of Jared cooking him dinner, of Jared possibly sticking around. “If that’s alright with you?” His eyes cut over to Jensen again and Jensen hurriedly nodded.

“Sounds great,” he said and Jared beamed again.

“Tomorrow, I figure that I could go into town, maybe get us some stuff.”

And Jensen’s stuck on the key word in that sentence. “Us?”

Jared fingers fumble on the wood and the careful tower that he was building collapses. “Unless, unless you don’t want me to stay…” There’s that pathetic little flutter again. Except now it was combining with the hot press of Jensen’s Heat.

“You…don’t have to go anywhere?” Jensen asked, surprised and Jared shook his head.

“Nowhere that can’t wait,” he replied and Jensen finally let a smile curve his lips.

“That’s good,” he said. “Because if we go again like we did today, you might as well just cancel your plans for the week.” Jared’s embarrassed but slightly pleased laugh has Jensen’s smile growing bigger.

And Jensen thinks that maybe, just maybe, he can grow to like September.


End file.
